Kung Fu Rangers
by Big panda 05
Summary: As China prays for new protectors, The answer forms in a new fighting group, The Power rangers! Follow them throught their adventures as they fight all evils.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dream

"Legend tells of an awesome legendary warrior called, the Dragon ranger, who protected the Valley of Peace alongside The Furious 5 rangers. The red tiger, The blue crane,the yellow monkey, the green mantis, and the pink viper."

( images of said rangers shown fighting many great evils.)

"They were said to be the chosen by the great sage tortise ranger, and trained by the great wind panda ranger. Each were foretold there was a greater power then any of them could imagine, The dragon morpher."

"It is foretold that soon, the dragon morpher will give it's power to the ranger it feels worthy. But no one knows when, except for the Sage ranger"

"POOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed a far-off voice.

"AHHHHHH" Po yelled, freshly woken from his sweet slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Selection Pt.1

heard thumps,bumps,and moans. He had grown used to the panda sleeping in to see more of his "noodle dreams." Mr Ping knew he was lying about the dreams. He's probably dreaming about those new rangers and their silly kung fu."

And it pained him inside.

He felt as though they were taking his son away, and putting an alien in his place. They didn't have their special relatonship anymore, and to think it all started 1 month ago. He started to have a flashback but was interupted by "Po."

"UHHHHH" Po groaned as he fell down the stairs for the 3rd time that week.

"Hi dad" he beamed as he put on his apron and noodle hat."Son, what were those noises in your room?" Ping asked, hoping to get an answer."Uhh...another noodle dream" Po said, keeping a straight face. Ping knew he was lying, but didn't press on."Well, Tables 3,4,and 6 aren't going to serve themselves!" Ping joked, chuckling alittle. Po picked up the noddles and mae his way throught the restraunt. As he walked he saw a poster, an out of place, put today poster. It was anouncing that the dragon ranger was going to be revealed!

Po excitedly grabed the poster and read the entire parchment and his eyes widened when he realized the chosing was today!

He rushed all the customers through their meals just to get a good spot, as he was about to leave,he heard "Poooo."

was indeed surpirised."Po, where are you going," he asked. "I'm going to the chosing!" He almost yelled excitedly."But without the noodle cart," Mr. Ping exclaimed! Po sighed, never arguing with his father was beggining to become harder.

He ran out, trying desperatly to get there before they closed the gate, but he remembered " Thomas!" Thomas was his best friend ever since 1st grade, where Tomas saved him from had hoped his friend would join him, but he sighed and ran on, hoping his friend was already there. But what Po didn't know, was that he was closer to the rangers than lots of others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Selections Part 2: WHO!

**Sorry about the long wait, and short chapter.I had to make those oneshots, but I couldn't neglect this story. I want to thank those who are still with me. I'll try to post this more , TO THE STORY-MOBI- Wrong franchise, sorry.**

* * *

As Po climbed, he wished his friend Thomas was there. He could've at least met Po by his dad's apartment. _He could already be at the arena, and saving me a spot!_ Po thought. He almost didn't notice the gates closing.

**_Almost._**

He saw the closing door, and tried squeezing through. He failed miserably. He needed to get in. He tried knocking, looking for a doorbell, anything. He finally gave up and sat miserably by the stairs. He tried not to care about his favorite people.

* * *

With the Sage ranger,

He was ready. After thousands of years, he was finally going to give the morpher to one of the 5. He sighed. None of them were worthy, they all needed to fix their combined flaw. They needed...a pure mind and soul. Of course, the Dragon morpher was going to chose their wielder itself. But he hoped it wouldn't have to go far, but unknown to the sage, the answer was sitting outside the door of the warehouse.

As he proceeded, he noticed the rangers had stopped. He grinned, then walked. He raised his hand, and the morpher flew. But it went just over the door, to a large, grim panda.

* * *

Po,

He almost fell over when it attached to him. A unique dragon head wristband watch, with a button on the bottom. He almost pushed it, unable to comprehend what had happened. As his hand pulled closer and closer, he looked around. He saw nobody, then decided to push the button. What happened next was a shock to everybody, Sage included, as there was a golden flash from outside. The doors opened, and the dragon ranger stood there, with no clue what he had done.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Big Panda, Leaving! (Thumps come from far away) I'm fine!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: New Powers**  
**

"The Dragon Ranger has been revealed!" The Sage said.

It wasn't a happy celebration , because of 3 things.

1. It wasn't one of the rangers chosen.

2. The person chosen wasn't even in the warehouse , so no one knew who he was.

3. Everyone had doubts about if he could be trusted.

But, all in all, did it really matter to them?

No.

They cheered, shouted, and some even cried.

But not the Furious 5. They were, well, furious. Especially Red. She was broken at the fact she wasn't given the morpher. She had worked her whole life to get it, but a stupid person had highhandedly stolen it from her.

The celebration didn't last long.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BANDITS" a woman's voice rang out.

Well, that day turned even worse.

They could only hope the 5 and the Dragon Warrior would help.

* * *

Po's POV

_ " What the? How do they expect me to fight, I'm just me?!" _Po thought.

An answer rang out, but not from above, but in the helmet.

" Well then , Red, didn't think I'd...Who is this? " An unknown voice said.

" Who are you?" Po asked.

" Just call me Tinker, now, who is this?"

" I'm the Dragon Ranger!"

" Yeah, sure you are, now, can you give the morpher to Red?"

" Actually, it's stuck to me."

" YOU?!"

" Geez, not so loud, but yes, me."

" First off, can you feel all your body parts?"

" Yeah, Why?"

" Because I can tell that your big around the waist, the suit should have compressed all the body parts to normal size"

" Now what?"

" Your body right now in the suit should be enhanced, the suit should also give you the knowledge of several Kung Fu moves."

" I think I'm ready"

" That's the spirit, now go,the bandits have never been this powerful before, they're destroying the market place in the central valley!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. That's what happens when you write 3 stories at once. Any way, hope you enjoyed. Next will be a big fight scene. Big Panda 05, eating away.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Fight part 1: Long ways to go

**Sorry for not posting for so long. I was meeting up with a friend of mine who is going to go to Europe in a couple of days, and I was being really lazy, anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

As Po ran, he realized he had never really gotten a good look at his costume. He found a nearby puddle and ran towards it. He was in a white jumpsuit, with gold dragons along his sides. His helmet was a white biker helmet with a black visor and a dragon design. He sighed, it was going to take hours to get to the central plaza marketplace, unless... " Hey Tinker, how did the other rangers get there so quickly." " Well, They used the animal cycles, and it seems like you need one, right?" " Are you kidding me, YEAH!" " Okay, sending it your way now"

Po waited for 5 seconds before a cycle digitized in front of him.

" How did you get it here so quick?" " Two words, the internet." " Okay, let's ride!" As Po positions himself, he notices the bike's white color and golden design._Cool _, he thought. " Hold on ranger, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Po didn't brace, and then he fell. If anyone else was around, they would have laughed at him. But only Tinker was around, and he laughed hard. " Oh shut up!" Po said. This was going to be held over his head for the time he was a ranger.

* * *

With the five,

Red was mad. She was actually quite glad that bandits were attacking. It gave her a way to vent her anger. As she smashed through the gator robots, she and the five talked. " Red, I feel bad for the bandits today. You're being a little hard on them." "Ohhhh shut up pink, you know why I'm mad." Pink sighed, at least the " Dragon warrior " hadn't shown up.

She had jinxed it.

Right after she thought of that, he showed up. He rolled up in his dragon bike, and made a huge entrance. The bandits had been fighting back pretty well, but even they stared in awe at the new ranger. Red though, wasn't pleased by his appearance. But that didn't last for long, as the bandits all began to fight again. Red roundhouse kicked a gator through 5 others. Blue swooped in and blew them back with his wind. Pink lashed out at them with her tail, wrapping herself around the robots and controlling them. Yellow fought with fists and feet, and green rushed trough them, striking at all the points he could get to. Po was tearing trough felt empowered. He kept waiting to see the leader, and he finally caught a glimpse of a magnet with a metal coating. He ran towards him.

Magnet head wasn't pleased.

As Po approached, he drew his dragon blade. It was a short blade, with his insignia on it. He rushed Magnet head and sliced with his blade. Magnet head wasn't fazed by it. "_ Alright, time for plan B."_ Po thought. He put away his blade, then he pulled out his blaster. He gave Magnet head some good shots, but nothing worked. He realized none of his attacks alone was going to work. He called the 5 over. " Listen guys, we need to take out Magnet head. Everyone, combine your weapons." He quickly pulled out his weapons and added them to the pile. They started to glow, then they combined. They formed a crossbow, with a handle for all of them. They quickly grasped the weapon and fired. Magnet head was gone.

They all celebrated. They won! But there was one small problem, well actually, a bigger then life problem. It was Magnet head, and he had grown 10x his original height. They all sighed, no rest for the weary it seemed.

* * *

**This is all my time folks, tune in next time for another battle. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Big Panda 05, leaving.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Hello there readers, How are you? Well then, I feel bad now. See, this story isn't going as well as I wanted it too. I wanted it to be cool, but I realize I would need careful planning for that. I never really had a plot. I tried, but I felt lazy and stupid every time I wrote another chapter like my last one. I'm going to cancel the series. I am going to rewrite it at a later date, but now, I just need more experience. Sorry for having to do this. **

**Sobbing and leaving, Big Panda 05, going to other stories.**


End file.
